


Looking-Glass

by EreshkigalIrkalla



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreshkigalIrkalla/pseuds/EreshkigalIrkalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p><p>What you see in a mirror depends on your point of view. </p><p>Then again, perhaps it depends on your species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking-Glass

            His butler, he has noticed, has an odd attachment to mirrors.

            No, attachment isn’t the right word. It isn’t as though he is fixated or obsessive, it isn’t as though he cannot walk past one without looking into it (Now if only he could walk past a cat just as easily), but when he does look into one it’s… Odd. Save for the rare moment during which Sebastian makes use of a mirror in order to smooth down his hair or wipe away a smudge of dirt, he doesn’t so much look _at_ them as _into_ them.

            Whenever Ciel looks into a mirror (Or whenever any other human does, as far as he can tell), there is always that momentary shock of seeing one’s own face, that the reflection in the mirror is nothing more than that, a poor doppelgänger of what lies before it. The depth that appears before him is nothing more than the _illusion_ of depth; there is nothing beyond, just a smooth, flat surface.

            Sebastian doesn’t seem to see it that way. Even if his eyes only glance over it for the merest second, Ciel can see the way he looks at it. If he were to hazard a guess, it would seem that, to Sebastian, the illusion of depth is true depth, that something lies beyond. He looks into a mirror the same way one would stand beneath a doorframe and look into another room.

            Ciel has no idea why this is. For a moment he had considered the possibility that Sebastian, like an animal, did not understand what a mirror really was, but quickly dismissed this idea as foolish. Sebastian’s intelligence far outstrips his own, loathe as he is to admit it (And certainly never out loud).

            But as he ponders, memories surface. Memories of waking in the middle of the night, the room pitch black, and simply _knowing_ that a mirror was there. Knowing that it was completely useless, completely purposeless without light, and thinking that somehow, now that it stood in the darkness, something could be watching him back.

            Memories of looking forward and observing the now backwards room behind him in the mirror, wondering how different that backwards world could be from his own.

            Memories of shadows lurking, just out of the corner of his eye, only in the mirror and impossible to catch. He has seen them; he knows they are there. Are they what Sebastian is looking at?

            And he never brings it up, because truth be told, he doesn’t want to know what sort of things such a creature sees in those shadows.


End file.
